Love Hate Generation
by KanellisFan
Summary: Maria Kanellis and Jeff Hardy always said they hated each other since day one , but is the truth shown , when they end up at the same college?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis have been enemies since day one . They have always had to deal with each other . They thought after graduating high school , they wouldn't have to deal with each other anymore . But they were surprised with each other's presence at the same college.

Maria's POV

"I can't believe he is actually here. Why would this happen?"

"Ria it's fine . You can't let him get to you." Mickie rubbed my back.

"Hey Mickie, Maria. We have to go to the locker room . We have to practice for basketball." Gail walked up to us .

"Okay. Thanks Gail!" I smiled and she walked away.

"Maria it's only our first week. You have been talking about Jeff all week. Just forget about him" We walked to the locker room .  
>I got on my clothes for basketball.<p>

"You ready?" Candice came running up to me.

"No. I'll be out in a minute thanks for waiting Candi."

Jeff's POV

"Out of all college's she picks this one. Why?"

"Jeff, calm down , it's gonna be okay." Ron pat my back. "Don't worry about her."

"Hey guys wanna go watch the girls practice?"

"Sure why not." Ron went over and stood by Randy.

"I guess. " I followed next to them walking to the practice. We were walking down the hall . Randy pushed me into the girls locker room .  
>I got up and Maria stood in front of me.<p>

"What are you doing in here?"

"Randy pushed me in. Don't freak out it's fine." Maria started screaming. I put my arm around her stomache and my other hand over her mouth. "I said don't freak out." I took my hand off her mouth.

"Jeff get out of here now." I walked out of the room .

"Randy!" I ran up the hall.

Maria's POV I walked out of the locker room and watched Jeff run up the hall . I hated him so much . I went to the practice and went up to coach Stacy.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Late again , you run an extra lap." I nodded . I got onto the track and started running. I ran up to Mickie and ran with her.

"Where were you?"

"Nothing , something happened with Jeff."

"Are you serious? What happened?"

"He was in the locker room!"

"He could get detention for that!"

"I'm not gonna go and tell on him though."

"You should."

"I'm not gonna do that. As much as I hate that asshole , I'm not gonna do that." We finished running and started the practice. I had the ball. I looked into the stands at Jeff. I stood there and stared at him. Something about what happened earlier like turned me onto him. But I can't like him. Hell no.

"Maria I'm open!" Gail stood across the court. I threw the ball and turned back to Jeff. Melina was sitting next to him and was moving her finger around on his chest. Suddenly it felt like a little fire was burning inside my chest. "You're jealous!" A voice in my head said. I thought back"I am not jealous!" I can't be jealous. I hate Jeff Hardy . And he hates me back. And it was going to stay like that . After the practice was over we all went back to the locker room . Everyone left and it was me and Candice . I got into the shower and she was in the one next to me.

Jeff's POV

I peeked into the locker room to see if anyone was in there . I heard the showers going in the back I peeked in one and saw Candice Michelle in there. I looked at nothing but her face. She turned and saw me. I jumped into the shower next to her which Maria was in.

"Je-" I covered her mouth.

"Maria! Was that you?" I nodded trying to send the message to Maria to say yes. I took my hand off of her mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just messing with you."

"It's fine I was just making sure it wasn't one of the guys or something." Maria looked to me.

"Why were you watching Candice?" Maria whispered to me.

"I didn't I was looking for you ."

"Why?" She didn't seem to give a care in the world that she stood naked in front of me. I tried to focus my eyes on her face , and tried not to look at her body.

"Because I wanted to ask why were you staring at me today?"

"No I wasn't."

"Maria we hate each other. Why were you staring at me?"

"If we hate each other why would I tell you." I thought about it for a minute. Why has she been acting so strange today.

"You were staring at me madly. Because Melina was with me!"

"Why would I care that Melina was flirting with you."

"You like my don't you!"

"No I don't !" I put my hand around he lower back and layed her against the wall.

"Face it , if I were coming at you , you would be all over me." I put my face close to hers , and our noses were touching.

"I don't like you Jeff !" I put my hand down lower and touched the back of her theigh . I rubbed the back of her theigh.

"If you really hated me you wouldn't be letting me do this." She started breathig heavy and closed her eyes. I leaned my chest against hers.

"Jeff I promise you..."

"Just admit it. You like me and you were jealous of Melina."

"Jeff-" The shower curtain opened and Candice stood there.

"Oh uhm , I'm sorry . Maria meet me in our room when you're ready." She shut the curtain and walked out in a towel. She pushed my arm off of her and walked out of the shower . I couldn't resist but to look at her body . I looked her up and down then she turned around and I quickly looked up to her face.

"Were you just checking me out?"

"No! I was looking at you." She grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around her.

Maria's POV

I ran out of the locker room and up the hall heading for my room . I was fine , I was in the girls dorm, we did this all the time. But I could not believe what just happened. Candice saw what happened. I ran into my room and shut the door.

"Candice I can explain!"

"I don't care if you like him , it's cute , but I thought you hated him?"

"I do he came in the shower with me . And he thinks I like him but I don't. He thinks that I'm jealous of him and Melina at the practice today.

"What happened at the practice?"

"She was flirting with him . But I don't like him! I'm not jealous!" I dropped my towel and went to grab my clothes. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left my stuff in the locker room!"

"Well you better go get it." I ran out of the room with out the towel covering me. I covered myself up top with my arm and walked into the locker room.

"Jeff ! Why are you still here?" I heard the locker room door open. I pushed Jeff into the shower. I shut the curtain and turned the water on .

"Who's in here?" I heard coach Trish call.

"It's me coach! I'll be out soon!"

"Okay , just making sure!" I kept my hand over Jeff's mouth. I heard the locker room door open and shut. Jeff looked down at my body.

"Jeff!" I slapped him across the face. I turned the water off and got out. I grabbed my clothes and went to walk out. Jeff grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked while holding my arm.

"You're a perv and a jerk!"

"Is that really why?"

"I hate you because you hate me! And you hate me because?"

"You're a tramp. You're nice but a tramp." I slapped him across the face and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Maria's POV

I walked down the hall with those words ringing through my head. "Your a tramp." That's all I could hear in my head. I went back to my room and put my clothes on. I sat on the bed and stared down at the floor. Mickie walked in and looked at me.

"Hey Maria , are you okay?"

"Am I a tramp ?"

"Uh no. You get a lot of guys thats all."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Why did someone call you a tramp?"

"Yes! That asshole Jeff!"

"Why? When did he tell you that?"

"Uhm , just now in the locker room , after he jumped in the shower with me!"

"Maria , you need to tell Mr. Jericho! He loves you! He will do anything to make sure you have a good time here!"

"You're right. Hm , I feel like talking to , with my best frand Mickie?"

"Lets." Mickie smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room and down the hall to 's office. We stood outside and looked at each other. I knocked on the door and Mickie looked at me.

"You're finally gonna get him in trouble!" Mr. Jericho opened the door and looked at Maria.

"Hi girls, come on in!" He moved over to let us in the room . We walked in and sat down. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well Maria has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mr. Jericho started to look concerned.

"Well I have a few things to tell you." I stopped and looked over at Mickie. "I was in the locker room earlier getting ready for practice and Jeff Hardy came in , he said Randy Orton pushed him in , but I don't know. Then after I was in the shower , so was Candice Michelle and he looked at her in the shower. Then he came in the same shower as me. And I left and I forgot my clothes , so I went back and..."

"And what?" stood up.

"He uhm , called me a tramp." Mr. Jericho slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I'll be right back. You two stay here." Mr. Jericho left the room .

"I bet he's going to get Jeff !"

"Oh god." My stomache dropped. Jeff came into the room and sat on the couch next to Mr. Jericho's desk. That was fast. Mr. Jericho came and sat down at his desk.

"So Mr. Hardy , is it true you were in the girls locker room ?"

"Uhm..."

"And that you looked at Candice Michelle in the shower, and got in the shower with Maria?"

"But she"

"She what?"

"She's telling the truth."

"Well , since you wanna be in rooms your not supposed to be in , you can be on decoration duty. We have a dance coming up in a few weeks , so I want you to set it all up."

"Are you serious?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No Mr. Jericho."

"That's what I thought. You guys can all leave." Me and Mickie got up and walked out of the room with Jeff behind us.

"So you decided to tell on me?"

"What was I supposed to do! You were sexually harassing me!"

"He what?" Mickie looked at me. "Maria is there something you need to tell me?"

"Uhm no."

"It wasn't harassment if you liked it , and let me do it! I hate you , your a pathetic bitch!" I froze up and looked down at the floor , I was always the gentle kind. I felt my eyes watering up. I felt a tear escape from my eye and run down my cheek. I ran down the hall and a random closet.  
>I sat down in the very back against the wall and cried. I saw the door crack open , and then it opened the whole way.<p>

"Maria? Is that you?" Mike Mizanian stood in the door way. I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks and sniffled.

"Yeah. It's me." I tried to fake a little giggle. He came into the closet and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to me.

"Uhh yeah , nothing is wrong."

"Something is , mind telling me?"

"Nothing just Jeff Hardy."

"Haven't you guys hated each other for like ever ?"

"Yeah..."

"What did he do to you?"

"He called me a pathetic... bitch." I started crying again.

"Don't cry , he just doesn't realize who he's talking to." He hugged me and rubbed my arm.

"Thanks Mike..."

"Now we need to get you out of here smiling." He wiped the tears off my face and took my hair out of my face. He helped me up and walked me out of the closet.

"Thank you."

"Anytime , I'm here whenever you need me." He smiled. "Now go to your room , and be with your friends." I laughed . I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked back to my room. Mickie came running up to me.

"Maria! Are you okay?"

"Yeah . I'm fine." I smiled to myself.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. So who are you gonna go to the dance with ?"

"I don't know yet. What about you?"

"I'm hoping that John Cena will ask me."

"Awh Mickie ! Your crushing on Cena!"

"Haha , yeah. He's so damn cute!"

"Haha , Mike Mizanian is cute."

"Awh! I know !" Me and Mickie continued walking up the hall .

"So what happened after I left?"

"I slapped him across the face , and left." I dropped my mouth open.

"Oh wow."

"Don't worry he's pretty much taken care of."I laughed . I walked into out room and plopped down onto the bed.

"I am so tired."

"It's only like 8:30!"

Jeff's POV

I sat on my bed with my lips pressed together. My hands were on the back of my head while looking down. I had detention for the next , who knows how many weeks . And I had to set the gym up for the stupid dance. Ron walked into the room and stopped and looked at me.

"Whoa dude , what happened to you?" He could tell I was pissed off.

"Maria happened!"

"I would blame her parents for that one. But what did she do now?"

"She got me in detention , for I don't even know how many weeks! And I have to decorate for the dance."

"Damn that must suck. I saw her crying earlier , do you know why?"

"Cause she is a pathetic bitch!" I got of and slammed my hands against the wall.

"Wow , you must really hate her."

"I hate that ugly tramp."

"She ain't ugly man. That girl is like gorgeous , but she ain't even mean either so why would you hate her?"

"Cause she is a tramp!"

"Just cause the chick is pretty and can get guys , doesn't mean she is a tramp!"

"No."

"Your just jealous she isn't yours!" I stopped. I looked down at the floor . Those words ran through my head over and over again.  
>"Your just jealous she isn't yours!" Over and over. I was getting a headache from it. Why would I be jealous not to have that? I hate Maria , I always will. I walked out the door and layed againt the wall. Around the corner I heard Mike , and some girl talking.<p>

"Hahah , thanks , he's just a jerk." It was that tramp Maria.

"So would you mind if I took you out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that." She giggled a little. I wanted to punch something , I was pissed. Wait , why was I so mad all of the sudden?  
>"Your just jealous she isn't yours!" The words rang through my head again. "I am NOT jealous!" I thought to myself. I got up and walked around the corner. They both turned and looked at me.<p>

"Jeff , leave her alone!"

"Who said I came to mess with her?" I launched onto Mike and punched him in the eye.

"Jeff stop it!" Maria came and tried to pull me off. I pushed her, hard , and she slammed into the wall.

Maria's POV

I suddenly felt unconsious. My eyes watered up and tears fell from my eyes it hurt so bad. Ashley Massaro came walking around the corner and looked over to me.

"Maria!" She came over and comforted me. "What happened."

"Jeff pushed me , and I hit my head." Jeff picked Mike up and slammed him up against the wall. Ashley picked me up and we walked down the hall.

"Maryse , your good with guys! Jeff is beating Mike up!" Maryse went down the hall , and over to Jeff and pulled him off of Mike.

"Qu'est-ce que a peut bien faire!" Maryse slapped Jeff and grabbed Mike. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Maria's POV

Maryse brought Mike over to me.

"My job is done. Your welcome babe." Maryse smiled at me and walked away.

"Maria are you okay?" Mike immediatly hugged me and felt the back of my head.

"Yeah , if it wasn't for Ashley , I'd probably still be on the ground."

"I'm sorry I should've done something."

"Mike no! You were getting punched in the face." I stroked his cheek which was red from being punched. "It's fine." Mike smiled down at me.

"You sure?"

"Yes! You should see your cheek!" He felt his cheek.

"It feels like fire." Mike frowned.

"Awh . Mike ..."

"I'm gonna let you to be alone." Ashley put her hand on my shoulder. "See you sometime later Maria." She walked away.

"You're already like my best friend Mike." I smiled at him.

"We barely talked before , except for ninth grade." He laughed.

"Are you making fun of me cause I had braces !" I laughed and hit him playfully.

"No , you were still damn pretty back then. The braces were a cute little touch." I smiled.

"I miss high school! Me and you were best friends , till like the middle of 12th grade."

"Yeah what happened?"

"I don't know. Wait I think I know..."

"What?"

"You got mad at me because I dated that one guy , because you liked me! Who was it... Phil Brooks!"

"Oh my god , don't remind me !" Mike frowned.

"Mike ! I'm sorry."

"It's fine , that was just really embarressing." His cheek bloomed as red as his swolen cheek.

"Why?"

"Maria , I really liked you that year , and you almost , well did break my heart."

"Awh Mike ! I'm so sorry . But hey , that was the past , tonight , I'm yours." I smiled and reached for his hand.

"Finally."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria , I've liked you since 12th grade. That's just a little over a year. And I finally got you to go on a date with me."

"Quit making me feel bad!" Jeff walked around the corner and walked up to us.

"I hate you..." He looked into my eyes. " I hate you! You are a worthless piece of shit! Your a patchetic bitch ,and a tramp!"

"Jeff..."

"Don't Jeff me you little whore!"

"I'm not a whore just because a lot of guys like me! I'm not being self centered either , I know , a lot of guys tell me they like me , or ask me out."

"You're just a tramp! Noone likes you! They use you to get in your pants!"

"I am not a whore. I'm a really nice person , and a virgin ! Unless I lost it because of what you did to me in the showers!"

"What did he do to you?" I had both Jeff and Mike staring at me. I looked up the hall and saw Rosa. I pushed Jeff out of the way and ran up the hall to Rosa.

"Maria are you okay?"

"Yeah , can I go in your room for a minute? Just to stay in there?"

"Yeah , but Tamina is in there, she won't care though."

"Thanks Rosa."

"No problem baby!" Rosa was always that sweet one , that always called people , sweety , honey , baby , or boo . I went to walk in her room when Mike came running up to me.

"Maria what did he do to you?"

"Could we go somewhere else and talk about this?" He nodded. I grabbed his hand and took him into my room . Candice and Mickie were gone , so I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Now tell me what happened?" I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Well I was taking a shower after practice yesterday . When I was in the middle of a shower , Jeff jumped into the shower with me , and made me tell Candice it was me she saw outside her shower . And he was getting closer to me , and he was like touching my legs , and he had me against the wall , and he was saying that if he tried coming at me , I would be all over him . " I stopped and began crying."And he was looking at my body , and it was so uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do !" I fell onto Mike and started crying hard.

"Did you tell anyone that?"

"N- no. Your the only one who knows , and Candice saw he was with me in there that's all."

"Oh my god Maria , why wouldn't you tell Mr. Jericho !"

"I can't it's too uncomfortable , and embaressing to talk about ."

"It's fine he won't hurt you."

"It's not that he hurt me . It was something I would be okay with , but it was him , and he was saying I liked him and stuff and that I wanted him , and he hates me and I hate him."

"Ohh . I can understand that , I guess." Mike just looked down and started playing with his hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . I'm just excited for tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah I am too."

"Only like two more hours , and we are still together." I laughed.

"Well how about we split up and then we can go from there?" He smiled.

"I like the sound of that. I'm really sorry about what Jeff-"

"It's okay. I'll see you at eight?"

"Okay , bye." He smiled and left the room. I plopped down onto the bed and layed down. I smiled at the ceiling. I layed there for honestly,  
>about ten minutes. A minute later I heard the door open and then it slammed shut. I sat up and saw Jeff standing there.<p>

"Jeff I don't have time right now."

"I honestly don't know what it is about you."

"What did I do now?"

"I just hate you , but the shower thing."

"Was disturbing! Why would you do that to me!"

"Maria , I know you , I know you liked that , you weren't scared or anything."

"No I didn't appreciate it. That was very jerkish of you. But I don't have time , I have to get ready for my date." Jeff stopped and looked at me.

"Date? With who?"

"With Mike , the guy who didn't totally violate my space in the shower!"

"Oh well where are you guys going?"

"Out to dinner. What's it to you?"

"Nothing! Atleast I'm not jealous."

"Jealous? Oh god I'm not even starting this. I need to get ready." I got up and went to my closet and started looking for what to wear. I pulled out a little turquoise dress that was theigh length. It was bunched at the bottom , and had a thick black belt for around your waist. I looked it up and down.

"That would look good on you." I stopped and looked up. I turned around to Jeff and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"That would look good on you. You should wear it."

"I don't see compliments a way of hatred , but thanks." I smiled a little bit. "Now would you leave? I need to get dressed." He pressed his lips together and left. When the door shut , I took off my shirt and shorts and put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned around and looked at the back of myself. "Cute , I like it." I smiled at the dress. I went and sat at the little make-up and hair desk we had. It had three oval mirrors. To on the sides, that were diagnal , from the one in the middle the was right in front of me. I did my make-up,  
>and I curled my hair. I combed my fingers through my bangs. They were at a middle split. I went back to the closet and got out a pair of silver heels, and slipped them on my feet and buckled them up around my ankle. I looked at myself up and down in the mirror. I smiled and sat on the bed waiting for Mike to call . It was already 8:10 . There was a knock at the door , I got up and fixed my hair a little bit. I answer the door and Mike stood in front of me with denim jeans and a blue button up. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.<p>

"I'm so sorry for being late."

"It's fine."

"You look... beautiful."

"Thanks , you look , well , pretty damn cute." I smiled at him.

"Well thank you. Shall we go?" He put his hand out.

"We should." I laughed and grabbed his hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Maria's POV

We pulled up to the restraunt and Mike put the car in park.

"Oh Mike! It's ... beautiful!" He smiled. He got out of the car , and walked to my side and opened the door.

"After you." He let me go in front of him , and go in first. We walked into the restraunt and I looked to him. He grabbed my hand with a gentle and soft grip. He led me to the back , where the was a small dark room, with candles lit everywhere, a little table with rose pedals on the white table cloth.

"Mike this is..."

"It was all for you."

Jeff's POV

I was walking around town , trying to figure out myself. I was walking past the nicest restraunt in town. I looked inside , and saw the dimmed lights , and all the couples at the tables. I walked around back and saw a little door , that led into a den. I opened the doors and went down into the den. It was a freezer. It had a bunch of food stored. I finally figured it out that it was the freezer for the restraunt.  
>I went up a short flight of steps , and saw an empty room , with a table set for two , and those two were Maria , and Mike. Maria was laughing and Mike watched her and just smiled. He gazed at her like the stars in the night sky. I instantly felt like punching him , but why? It wasn't jealousy. It couldn't be. I sat there and watched them. Maria looked so happy , and I'd feel guilty if I ruined this. Whoa , what the hell did I just think? I'd feel bad? Guilty? Holy shit. I was jealous! I hated to admit it but I was jealous. But it couldn't be because , I , liked, Maria. I couldn't like her! We have been enemies since kindergarten. I looked at Maria as she smiled at Mike . She put her hand down and he reached over , and put his hand on hers. It killed me more and more inside. I finally just left . If I woudlv'e stayed any longer , I probably would've gotten up and punched Mike or something , and ruined everything.<p>

Maria's POV

"Mike , we are gonna have to do this again." I smiled at him.

"We will. We can maybe go to the movies?"

"Yes! It sounds perfect."

"Good. Then maybe we can go on Monday?"

"School night... Oh well?" I laughed.

"It's a plan then." He smiled at me , and I looked into his eyes.

"Well lets head out then."I stood up and pushed in my chair. Me and Mike walked outside into the pouring rain. He let me in the car , and then he got in. He grabbed a jacket out of his backseat , and put it over me.

"Are you cold?"

"Kind of."

"Well there. That's why I gave you that jacket." He smiled. We were about to pull into the college.

"You know what I have always wanted to do?"

"Let me see if I can figure it out when we go in." He pulled into a parking spot and parked. We got out and he stopped me right in the middle of the parking lot. He put his right hand on my left cheek. The rain continued to come down pouring. Me and Mike were already soaked.

"Mike?" He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled on the inside, and went along, and kissed him back. He pulled away and looked down.

"Is that what you always wanted to do?" He smiled.

"Exactly. I never imagined it so perfect though." He put his arm around me and took me into the girls dorm. He walked me to my room.  
>He stopped in front of my door, and he held my hand.<p>

"I enjoyed tonight, a lot. And I can't wait for Monday." He smirked.

"I did too. Thank you so much, again. That was probably the best date I have ever been on, honestly. And me neither. I want to go see a scary movie."

"No need to thank me. Scary movie it is."

"Goodnight Mike." I smiled.

"Goodnight Ria." We both leaned in, and we kissed. I smiled and turned around to walk into my room.

Mike's POV

After Maria shut the door I stood there for a few seconds and just smiled. I walked down the hall and back outside. I walked right next door,  
>to the guys dorm. I walked in the building, and Jeff was standing there, almost like he was waiting for me. I walked in and he grabbed me and threw me against the wall.<p>

"What is your problem Jeff?"

"I don't like you. Maria, doesn't like you!" I punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground.

"You need to calm the hell down and just leave Maria alone. Leave me alone. Leave her friends alone!" Jeff looked up and me and stood up.  
>He stepped closer and closer until I was cornered.<p>

Maria's POV

The next morning I woke up and put a headband in my hair, threw on a tank top, and shorts, and some gold sandals. I walked out the room,  
>and all my friends stared at me. I walked up to them.<p>

"Mickie, Candice? What's wrong?"

"You like Mike, right?" Candice looked at Mickie.

"Yeah. I do like him. Why what's going on?" Mickie looked back at Candice, and back to me.

"Well, last night, Mike got hurt, after bringing you back to our room."

"What! What happened?"

"Jeff hurt him. I guess they found Mike in the hall. He wasn't able to walk. Jeff twisted Mike's ankle. He's supposed to be better by tomorrow though."

"Oh my god! Where is he now?"

"He's in his dorm." I ran down the hall and outside. I looked over at the guys dorm, and walked over and in. The guys that were in the hall watched me. Jack Swagger was always the biggest perv of them all. He stared at me most. I heard a whistle from one of the guys. I walked up to Mike's door and knocked.

"Come in." He said real calmly. I opened the door and saw Mike laying on his bed. I shut the door behind me and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. But I'm feeling a little better now." He smiled at me. "Come here." He signaled to the open space next to him on his bed. I got onto his bed and layed next to him. I layed on my side facing him. I put my right hand on his chest.

"Mike, I am so sorry, I feel horrible."

"Maria, I appreciate that you care, but you didn't do anything."

"Mike, I just feel awful." I started tearing up.

"Please don't cry."

"What the hell did he do to you!"

"I honestly, don't even remember. I remember him saying, he didn't like me, and you didn't."

"He may not like you, but that's because I like you." Mike smiled. He reached over and wiped my tears.

"Trust me, you know I like you. I've liked you, for quite awhile."

"I know. And I should've seen that. You're a really good guy Mike."

"It's fine. I couldn't stop you from being with the guy you had a major crush on."

"But you're a much better guy then him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause he wasn't that sweet. Or that cute." Mike smiled.

"So you think I'm sweet. And cute. Good sign."

"Okay. Now go do stuff with your friends, you don't want to sit in here with me all day."

"I want to. But I will be back later. I need to go to practice actually."

"Okay. Be careful." I kissed his cheek, and left the room. I walked out of the building and Jeff grabbed me. He pinned me up against the wall and looked at me.

"Okay Maria, I hate you. But I don't know what it is. When I see you with Mike, it makes me mad."

"Oh look who's jealous now."

"I'm not jealous." His nosed lightly touched mine. "I told you I don't know what it is."

Melina's POV

I sat on the bench and just watched Maria and Jeff. I am gonna ruin her life for doing this. Well we had basketball practice, so maybe I could accidentally slam her into the bleachers. Or trip her so she hurts her leg. So many ideas, but only one is gonna work. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Maria's POV

I walked into the gym with Candice and Mickie. Coach Trish blew her whistle.

"Come on girls!" All the girl sat on the bleachers in front of her. "We need a team captain. Anyone?" Candice hit my leg. I put my hand up. A few seconds passed and then Melina put her hand up. I looked over at her and she glared at me.

"Okay now what?" Mickie tried to see without the coach seeing.

"Alright! If you want Melina raise your hand!" Noone raised their hands. "Maria!" Gail, Candice, Mickie, Eve, Brie, Nikki, Ashley,  
>Michelle, Layla, AJ, Kaitlyn, Alicia, Maryse, Rosa, Natalya, Beth, Kelly, and Stacy raised their hands. Yeah, the whole team. Melina looked like she was about to scream. Coach Trish smiled." Team captain is Maria." She wrote something down onto her clipboard.<p>

"Now, we all knew who captain was gonna be." Candice whispered to me, acting like she was fixing her hair. I smiled to her.  
>All the girls got up and we started the game. Of course Melina was on the other team. The way she looked at me, I could tell she was up to no good. We started the game and I had the ball. I ran and went to shoot, and I tripped and slammed onto the ground.<br>All the girls but Melina ran over to me. Melina stood there, and Coach Trish ran over.

"Girls give her some room. Maria what happened?"Everyone looked to Melina. I looked at Melina.

"That bitch tripped me!"

"It's okay Maria, watch the language though."

"I'm sorry. She tripped me though!"

"Well are you hurt?" She asked as I held on to my foot.

"Yes! My foot like gave out when I fell."

"Girls, could one of you help her to the nurse?" Beth and Candice picked me up by my arms, and helped me to the nurse. Mickie followed us there.

"Maria! How did she trip you?"

"I don't know! She just like moved her leg when I was running."

"I swear I am going to kill her." Mickie was clunching her fists. Jeff walked past us, and stared at me. They brought me into the nurse's office, and sat me on one of the beds. Beth, Candice, and Mickie sat next to me. Beth put her hand on my knee, on my good leg.

"You're going to be fine Maria. You may have just pulled a muscle."

"I hope. Thanks Beth." Beth seemed like she would be really mean, but honestly, she was a sweetheart. Everyone loved her except Melina that is. The nurse checked my leg, and ran a test on it.

"Well all you did was pull a muscle in your foot. You should wear this for the next few days, it's a pretty bad pull." She gave me a cast,  
>that was black, and it was like a shoe.<p>

"Okay, thanks." I took off my basketball shoe on my right foot, and put the cast on. I walked out of the room with Beth, Candice, and Mickie.

"You feel okay Ria?" Mickie looked down at the cast, shoe thing on my foot.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad I'm able to walk." The nurse came running up to us.

"Maria. Wear that for the next week, just to be safe."

"Okay." We turned back around and walked back to the gym. Coach Trish ran up to us.

"So how is it?"

"I just pulled a muscle really bad in my foot, so I have to wear this for the next week."

"Good, so hopefully you'll be back on the court next week."

"I will."

"But for practice, you can just sit on the bleachers. If you want. If you want to makes plans, with other friends you can."

"Okay. Thanks coach Trish."

"You want to go somewhere for the rest of practice?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see my friend."

"Okay be careful." Trish smiled. I walked out of the gym, and over to the boys dorm. I walked in the building and walked down Mike's hall.  
>Again, stares. Evan Bourne walked up to me and looked at my foot.<p>

"Maria? What happened?"

"Basketball."

"How?"

"Melina tripped me, and my foot gave out, and pulled a muscle."

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope you get better."

"Yeah, one week. And thanks. I have to go now." I walked away from Evan, he was always such a sweet guy, and a good friend. I walked up to Mike's room, and went to reach for the handle. A hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around to Jeff.

"What do you want? I've had enough of you! You're stupid girlfriend hurt me, and you hurt Mike!"

"I don't have a girlfriend. Who did this to you?"

"You're stupid Melina, now get away from me." I slapped him across the face, and knocked on Mike's door. I walked in before Jeff could bother me again. I walked in to Mike changing his shirt. He looked down to my foot.

"What happened!" With no shirt on, he sat me on his bed.

"Basketball! Melina tripped me, and my foot gave out, and the way I fell, I pulled a muscle."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I just wish it didn't happen."

"I'm really sorry."

"Well I guess your ankle's feeling better?"

"Yeah. I did lay in the hall for a few hours too, so I'm good." I laughed. He sat down next to me, still shirtless.

"Are you ever gonna put a shirt on?"

"Don't act like you don't like it." He laughed while shifting his eyes to my lips.

"Someone wants a kiss, clearly."

"Says who?"

"Your eyes."

"Well, god, I can want, can't I?"

"Why want, when you can get?" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back passionatly. This kiss just kept going. The song, 'Lips of an Angel' ran through my head, I don't know why, but it did. Mike layed me down, without pulling away from my lips. He continued to kiss me, and I continued to kiss back. It had already been about 5 minutes. He pulled away, and I took a breath.

"You still up for that date tomorrow?" Mike said about two inches away from my face, looking in my eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled. I had a good feeling about this date tomorrow. I hung out with Mike the rest of the night, until about 10:30.  
>I had to sneak back to my dorm, without Mr. Jericho seeing me.<p>

"Bye Mike." I kissed his soft lips quickly, and quickly left. I snuck into my dorm, and walked fastly down three halls, to get to my room. I walked into the room, Candice was asleep, and Mickie was on her laptop.

"Where have you been?"

"Mike's."

"You're lucky that noone saw you!"

"I know. That was my goal, was for noone to see me." I laughed a little, and then threw on a pair of shorts, and a tank top.

"You going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

"Okay, goodnight Ria." She smiled.

"Goodnight Mickz." I smiled back, and layed back to fall asleep.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-  
>[Thank you Lizy, for the idea, of after Mike and Maria's date!(;]<p>Maria's POV<p>

I woke up to Rebecca Black's song Friday. I sat up and put my hands on the sides of my bed to help me stay sat up.

"Really Candice? RB?"

"Yes. I enjoy waking up to that at seven am." I just laughed. I got up and went to the bathroom, which was right down the hall. I walked down the hall, combing my hair back with my fingers. After I went to the bathroom, I walked back into the room to get dressed. I put on a pair of denim shorts, and a t-shirt that was baggy, violet and was cut off at my stomache, that hung off my shoulder, with a white tank top underneath. I put on one silver flip flop. I waved my hair, and put on basic make-up. Cover up, eyeshadow, mascara, and eye-liner. I picked up my purse, and school bag and walked out the door. Mike was standing right outside my door.

"Let me get that." He grabbed my school bag off my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled. We walked to our first class, and sat next to each other, with Mickie, and Candice at my side. He set my bag next to my chair. After all our classes were over, and it was time to just enjoy the rest of the night, I went to my room. I remember my date tonight with Mike. I pulled out my Android and texted him...

"We still on for tonight?" I waited for my phone to ring back. When it did, I picked it up and read.

"Yep (; We'll go at 8?" And I hit reply, and replied.

"Sound fine to me, see you then(:" Eight thirty was in an hour. I stood up to get ready. Lets see, what to wear to the movies. I thought of doing,  
>a more natural look, I guess. I kept my denim shorts on, and put on a babydoll tank top. I kept my flip flop, on, and my cast, and did my make-<br>up. All I did was re-do it. I brushed through my hair, and sat on the bed. It was eight twenty nine. Perfectly, right when it turned eight thirty, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door.

"Did you purposely do that?" I smiled.

"Nah, I thought I would be on time." He laughed. I loved these little scenes before our date. Second one now.

"Well lets go." I pushed him, and shut the door.

"Did you just push me!"

"Maybe." I smiled, and got closer to him. "What are you gonna do?" I pushed him by his chest.

"Something, if your foot wasn't hurt... too bad." He came behind me, and picked me up, and held me, like a groom would hold his new wife,  
>in one of those romace movies. He walked down the halls with me in his arms. At the doors, he put me down and opened the door. We got into his car, and drove to the movies. We got out, and went to see Scream 4 in theater 8. We sat in the back, where noone was by us.<p>

"Was that really called for?" I laughed a little, trying to stay quiet. We sat together, and watched the movie, and it was over two hours long.  
>We headed back to Mike's room, and l layed on his bed. The rest of the night was a blur. I woke up next to Mike, at five in the morning. I ran over to Ron's bed.<p>

"Ron!" I whispered while shaking him. "Ron!" He finally woke up and looked at me.

"What's up lil mama?" I laughed a little.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, you wen to the movies, and you and Mike slept together." He closed his eyes.

"Ron!" I smacked his arm. "I slept with Mike? And lost it, to him?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Oh my god, I lost it to Mike, and I slept with him... I was screwed, I hope it was protected, what if I got pregnant? Oh my god.

"Ron, was it protected?" I was scared to even ask.

"Yes, it was, lucky you! If it wasn't you would be screwed." I quickly left of Mike's room, and went to my room. When I entered, Candice, and Mickie were sleeping. Ugh, Mickie!

"Mickie James!"I shook her a little bit.

"Maria. Where were you?"

"Mike's. Mickie, I slept with Mike..."

"You what?"

"I slept with him, it was like an accident, I don't know how it happened."

"It was protected right?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god!" I went and threw on some shorts, and went back to sleep. Waking up to Rebecca Black again, the next morning, I woke up immediatly, and got ready. I threw my hair into a ponytail, did my make-up, and I wore a blue pair of shorts with holes in them.I threw on a plain red tank top, for the basketball, team color.I grabbed my bag and purse, and walked out. I walked over to the boys dorm, and walked in. Evan came up to me.

"Maria, do you need help." He grabbed my bag off my back.

"Yes thank you." He carried my bag to Mike's room, and set it down.

"There you go. If you need me, just come get me."He smiled and walked away. I smiled back, and knocked on Mike's door.

"Mike! We need to talk!"

"Come in Maria!" I heard Mike yell back. I opened the door , and picked up my bag and took it in.

"Listen, about last night."

"Maria, it's fine, I'm not gonna tell anyone. It was fun, but, It's between me, you, and Ron."

"Thank you for understanding." He smiled.

"No problem, wanna talk to class together?"

"Uhm, not today, I need to talk with Mickie. See you later." I ran out the door, to Jeff Hardy, again.

"So you and Mike Mizanian."

"Jeff, what did you hear?"

"I know, that you lost it. To Mike Mizanian."

"Jeff don't tell anyone! I don't even remember how it happened, or it happening!"

"I'll keep your secret, don't worry."

"Thank you." I went to my room and walked to class with Mickie and Candice. After the day was over, and all of our classes, we went out to lunch at Olive Garden.

"So Maria, how don't you remember it?"

"I don't know Mickie! It's just a huge blur, I don't remember anything after getting to his place, after the date." Candice's phone beeped.

"Who's that?" Mickie said looking to Candice's iPhone.

"Nothing, they updated a new article in the University newspaper."

"Wow Candice, you like that?"

"Yes, I like to read it." Candice looked down at her phone, I'm guessing reading the article. "Uhm Maria."

"What?"

"Your not gonna like this." She said handing me her phone. I looked on the screen to read the article.

University News University news here, with some news. Latest thing out is that, Mike Mizanian, and Maria Kanellis had sex. Not all the information is known, but what is known, were the words that came out of the mouth of Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy spoke the words in the hall early this morning to Maria Kanellis outside of Mike Mizanian's room. Jeff spoke "I know that you lost it. To Mike Mizanian." He also mentioned that the secret would be safe, but the secret has been spread to the whole university. Stay updated, for more news on this story, and more amazing stories that are coming your way!

-Dawn Marie

"You have got to be kidding me!" We went back to the University, and headed to our rooms. Joy Giovanni, and Dawn Marie were standing in the hall and watched me. Dawn coughed a little

"Whore!" We turned around and went back outside. All the guys, and the rest of the girls were out there. All the guys looked at me, and as we walked, they all yelled stuff like 'Tramp' 'Whore' 'Hoe' 'Slut' and so many other things. I started to break down crying.

"Maria no!" Candice and Mickie yelled after me.

Jeff's POV

I stood and watched as Maria ran to her room. She ran away, with tears falling from her face and eyes.

Maria's POV

I ran straight into my room and dove onto the bed. I put my head in my knees, and cried. After ten minutes, I finally got up and thought I would go talk to Mike. I walked out, and Dawn was kissing him.

"Mike!" He pulled away.

"Maria..." I went back into the room, and slammed the door shut and locked it. I went through my dresser and found a lighter, and a picture of me and Mike. I looked down at the picture and a tear fell from my eye, onto the picture. I lit the lighter and, let the flame meet the picture. The picture bursted into flames, and I threw it on the floor.

"I hate my life." Tears fell from my eyes again. I heard a knock at my door.

"Maria!" It was Jeff.

"Jeff go away."

"Maria, is something burning?" I forgot about the picture I looked onto the ground, and the carpet caught on fire, and blocked my way to the door.

"Jeff help me!"

Jeff's POV

Maria needed my help, now. I ran out of the girls dorm and to the back of the building. I walked along all the windows, to find the window to Maria's room. I looked into the room, with flames up high, and Maria against the wall.

"Maria!" I knocked on the window."Open the window!" She grabbed ahold of the window, and oulled it the opposite way from where it was.

"It won't open!"I looked on the ground, and saw a rock about the size of my hand. I grabbed it, and smashed the window open.

"Maria come here!" I grabbed her hand, and she had to jump into my arms. I took her away from the room, and sat her on the nearest bench. I pulled out my phone to call the firse department. Minutes later two firetrucks pulled in the parking lot, and went to put out the fire.

"Jeff, you saved my life."

"Your lucky I was there." She looked into my eyes, and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back, and I felt good inside. I don't understand my feelings for her. I thought I hated her, but I clearly liked her. I couldn't believe what I was even thinking. I pulled away from her.

"Jeff?"

"Maria, please tell me, you have the same feelings for me,that I have for you?"

"Jeff, I'm telling you I have the same feelings for you, that you have for me." She smiled. 


End file.
